


Love is Blind

by readergirl12



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blindness, F/M, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, its an au thing ok, solrezi, theyre both blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readergirl12/pseuds/readergirl12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute fluffy drabble set in some odd time period where both Sollux and Terezi are blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Sollux is blind. Yup.

“Fuck!” The shout echoed in the lab and Terezi stifled a snicker at the sound. She could smell the mustard yellow of the bruise forming on the other’s skin when she swiveled her chair towards him knowingly.

“What was that about knowing where the desk was without needing to even sniff?” Terezi mocked with a smirk neither could see.

“It was right there like two minutes ago.” Sollux hissed annoyed pouting to himself even as he sidled around the desk. “I swear someone is moving shit in here.”

“I bet it’s Gamzee,” She muttered to herself hatred in her tone at the thought of her kismesis.

Sollux rolled his unseeing eyes and moved closer, only to trip, falling sideways into her lap all sharp angles and bones. Terezi didn’t seem to mind wrapping her arms around him and rasping her tongue down his neck teasingly. “Smooth move mister appleberry blast.” Her tone was almost shockingly sweet and he smiled at it leaning in and sliding his tongue over her lips.

“Mm.” He hummed. “My favourite flavour.” With that their conversation dissolved into licks, laughter and love.


End file.
